mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Apfelbaum
Der Apfelbaum (Malus) bzw. der Apfel taucht in zahllosen Märchen auf und spielt in vielen Mythologien und Ritualen eine Rolle. Der europäische Wildapfel bzw. Holzapfel (Malus sylvestris) gehört zudem mit zu den ältesten Obstfrüchten, die in Europa schon den Menschen der Steinzeit als Nahrung dienten und von ihnen kultiviert wurden, was die steinzeitlichen Überreste, die in Ausgrabungen zutage gefördert wurden, vielfach bezeugen. In den nordeuropäischen Ländern blieb der Apfelbaum bis in die Neuzeit fast überall der Hauptobstbaum. Geschichte Der Apfelbaum war der einzige Obstbaum, der von den Germanen schon in vorrömischer Zeit kultiviert wurde (siehe Obstbau). Seine Kultur reicht in Mittel- und Nordeuropa bis in die Steinzeit zurück. In zahlreichen neolithischen und bronzezeitlichen Pfahlbauten der Schweiz und Oberitaliens sowie in zerstreuten vorgeschichtlichen Stationen Österreich - Ungarns, Deutschlands und Skandinaviens kamen Äpfel in verschiedenen Größen und Mengen zutage. Die reifen Früchte wurden fast überall der Länge nach durchgeschnitten, gedörrt und zum Teil in größeren Mengen als Wintervorrat aufbewahrt. thumb|250px|Neolithische Apfelfunde Die Äpfel traten schon in neolithischer Zeit in verschiedenen Größen auf: neben fast kugelrunden Früchten von der Gestalt des wilden Holzapfels mit Durchmessern von 15 : 18 mm finden sich andere mit entschieden kultivierten Formen, die in getrocknetem und verkohltem Zustand Durchmesser bis zu 32 bzw. 36 mm aufweisen (s. die Abbildungen über neolithische Apfelfunde). Zahlreiche Übergangsstufen zwischen beiden zeigen, daß der größere Apfel im selben Gebiet aus dem wilden Holzapfel durch Kultur hervorgegangen ist. Die Prähistorische Pflanzenreste Mitteleuropas. Neuweiler. Zürich 1905; Sonderabdruck aus der Vierteljahrschrift d. Natf. Ges. Zürich 50. Die meisten der mittelalterlichen Apfelsorten wurden mit den übrigen Obstarten durch die Römer nach Nordeuropa gebracht. Zu Plinius' Zeit kannten die Belgier schon eine besondere kernlose Art von Äpfeln, die mala spadonia Naturalis Historia (15, 51). Gaius Plinius Secundus. Um 77 n. Chr. Volltext (lat.) auf Wikisource.. Im Capitulare de villis von Karl dem Großen von 812 wird eine ganze Anzahl von Apfelsorten aufgeführt, die man allerdings heute so gut wie nicht mehr identifizieren kann: gozmaringa, geroldinga, crevedella, spirauca, dulcia, acriores, omnia servitoria, et subito comessura primitiva Altdeutsche Gartenflora (Internet Archive); Untersuchungen über die Nutzpflanzen des deutschen Mittelalters, ihre Wanderung und ihre Vorgeschichte im klassischen Altertum (1894). Rudolf von Fischer-Benzon. Kiel und Leipzig, 1894. S. 145, 183 f.. Auch im angelsächsischen Arzneibuch Balds aus dem 10. Jh. ist von mancherlei Apfelsorten (manigfeald aeppelcyn) die Rede; bestimmte Sorten werden nicht genannt, es wird in den literarischen Quellen nur zwischen süßen, süßsauern und sauern Äpfeln unterschieden. Gesetzlicher Schutz der Bäume Schon in der Lex Salica aus dem 6. Jh. zeigen zahlreiche Stellen, dass der Apfelbaum sogar gesetzlich geschützt war. So wurde die Beschädigung eines Apfelbaums im Allgemeinen mit 3 Solidi belegt Lex Salica. Kap. 7 VIII cod. 7; stand der Baum innerhalb des Hofes oder im Obstgarten oder Weinberg, so betrug die Buße sogar 15 Solidi. Das Abreißen von Pfropfreisern oder die Beschädigung der Rinde von Apfel- und Birnbäumen wurde mit 3 Solidi bestraft Lex Salica. Kap. 27 III - VI; wenn die Bäume im Obstgarten standen, mit 15 Solidi. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 116, § 14 (Artikel: Gartenbau) Auch in den altnorwegischen und altschwedischen Gesetzessammlungen werden Äpfel und Apfelgärten häufig erwähnt und in den Schutz des Gesetzes gestellt. Im Erlass des norwegischen Königs Hakon Magnussons vom 14. November 1316 ist von einem königlichen Apfelgarten in Bergen die Rede. Sogar in der isländischen Jonsbok (von 1281) finden sich Verordnungen zum Schutz von Apfelgärten. Pflanzen der Pfahlbauten (Internet Archive). Oswald Heer. Separatabdruck aus dem Neujahrsblatt der Naturforsch. Gesellschaft auf das Jahr 1866. Druck von Zürcher und Furrer. Zürich, 1865. Sprachgeschichte Die archäologischen Zeugnisse für das hohe Alter der Apfelkultivierung erhalten durch die Ergebnisse der Sprachforschung eine gewichtige Bestätigung: der noch heute in den nordeuropäischen Sprachen verbreitete Name des Apfels (gäl. ubhal, engl. apple, d. Apfel, lit. óbúlas, russ. jabloko) erweist sich durch seine Verbreitung über das kelt., germ., balt.-slaw. und ital. Sprachgebiet wie durch lautliche Tatsachen als uralt und zeigt in Verbindung mit den archäologischen Funden, daß schon die Indogermanen die Apfelzucht kannten Der gemeingermanische Name des Apfels gehört einer sehr alten, gemeineuropäischen Wortverwandtschaft an: ahd. apful, afful (m.); mhd., nhd. apfel (m.), mnd. nnd. ndl. appel (m.), ags. aeppel (m.) etc. Gallisch: Aballo, das heutige Avalon = 'Obstgarten' Lateinisches Etymologisches Wörterbuch. Walde. Heidelberg 1906. S. 2). Diese weit verbreitete Namensippe beweist, dass der Apfel den europäischen Völkern schon in der prähistorischen Zeit bekannt war. Dass es sich dabei um den Kulturapfel, nicht den Holzapfel handelte, wird einmal durch die archäologischen Funde von Kulturäpfeln aus neolithischer Zeit, aber auch durch die Tatsache erwiesen, dass der Apfel die einzige Obstart war, für die sich beim Eindringen der römischen Obstkultur in den ersten Jahrhunderten nach Chr. der altangestammte Name behauptete: ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Germanen bereits einen Apfel kannten, der sich von dem römischen nicht sehr wesentlich unterschied. Bedeutungen thumb|250px|Schale mit Äpfeln ([[Castra Aequitatis)]] Es gibt wohl kaum einen Baum, der in den Religionen der unterschiedlichsten Kulturen so eng mit den Vorstellungen von einer besseren Welt verbunden ist wie der Apfelbaum. Er spielt in allen eurasischen Kulturen als Symbol von Liebe, Fruchtbarkeit, Erkenntnis und Reichtum eine Rolle. In vielen Kulturen wird vom Apfelbaum auch als Baum des Lebens gesprochen (siehe z.B. jüdische Kabbala). So wird z.B. in der griechischen Mythologie von den goldenen Äpfeln der Hesperiden erzählt, die ewiges Leben gewährleisteten. Bei den Babyloniern war es Ischtar, die mit dem Symbol des Apfels verehrt wurde, bei den Griechen Aphrodite und bei den Germanen Idun. Martin Luther (1483 bis † 1546) wird das Zitat zugeschrieben: "Wenn ich wüsste, dass morgen der Jüngste Tag wäre, würde ich heute noch ein Apfelbäumchen pflanzen." Als Reichsapfel war der Apfel im mitteleuropäischen Kaisertum das Symbol von Besitzanspruch und Verfügungsgewalt. Dieser Apfel war – gelegentlich – mit Sand oder Asche gefüllt zum Zeichen der Vergänglichkeit aller irdischen Macht. Nordische Mythologie In der nordischen Mythologie war die Göttin Iduna Hüterin einiger goldener Äpfel, die den Göttern die ewige Jugend und damit auch die Unsterblichkeit verliehen. Gylfaginning, 26 Mit elf goldenen Äpfeln warb der Gott Freyr um Gerd. Bedeutung bei den Kelten Der Apfelbaum wurde bei den Kelten "Quert" genannt und entsprach dem Buchstaben "Q" des Ogam Alphabets. Avalon, das keltische Paradies, war die Insel der Apfelbäume. Daher waren Äpfel auch mit der Anderswelt verbunden. * Rätselvers: "Und der gesegnete Wildapfel, lachend vor Stolz ..." * Zeit: 5. August bis 1. September * Vogel: Kranich * Farbe: Braun * Schlüsselbegriffe: Verbindung zur Anderswelt, Lust und Liebe, Gesundheit * Person: Ein liebenswerter, strahlender Mensch * Qualität: Liebe Bedeutung im Christentum Im Christentum sticht vor allem der Mythos um den "Sündenfall" und den Apfel vom Baum der Erkenntnis hervor. Der Mythos erzählt, wie Adam und Eva im Garten Eden von den verbotenen Früchten des Baumes der Erkenntnis essen und daraufhin aus dem Paradies vertrieben werden. Obwohl in der Bibel nur allgemein von "Frucht" die Rede ist, setzte sich in der westlichen Welt der Gedanke fest, es sei ein Apfel gewesen. Der biblische Baum der Erkenntnis steht in engem Zusammenhang mit dem oben erwähnten Baum des Lebens. Daher dient der Apfel als Emblem der ganzen Thematik vom Garten Eden und der verlorenen Unschuld des Menschen. Dieser Kontext wurde in vielen Märchen, auch im arabischen Raum, verarbeitet. Typisch für das Spätmittelalter sind Darstellungen, auf denen die Muttergottes dem Kind den Apfel überreicht. Dies steht in der Bedeutung, dass Christus die Sünden der Welt auf sich nimmt und dadurch die Menschheit erlöst. Apfelschuss In mehreren europäischen Sagen taucht das Motiv vom "Apfelschuss" auf. Dabei soll ein Mann im Auftrag eines Herren einen Apfel vom Kopf eines Kindes schießen. Dieses Motiv wird vom 12. bis 16. Jhd. von mind. acht Sagenhelden erzählt: * 1. Toko - In der Sage von Saxo Grammaticus über den dänischen Helden Toko, der isl. Pálna-Tóki (Palnatoki), soll dieser den Schuss im Auftrag von König Harald Blauzahn ausführen. * 2. Heming - In einer Einlage der isländischen Haralds saga hardrada (Sage um Harald Hardrada) führt Hemingr Áslákson den Schuss aus. * 3. Eindridi - In einer isländischen Bekehrungsanekdote der Ólafs saga Tryggvasonar (Sage um Olaf Tryggvason) ist Eindriði Pansa der Schütze. Flateyjarbok. Kristiania 1860—68. * 4. Wilhelm Tell - Das Motiv vom Apfelschuss war ebenso das Vorbild für die Entstehung der Legende um den Schweizer Nationalhelden Wilhelm Tell im 15. Jahrhundert. Wikipedia: Apfelschuss Zuerst im Weissen Buch von Sarnen um 1470 erzählt. Das Motiv basiert mglw. auf der Überlieferung des dänischen Helden Toko (s. 1.) * 5. Punker von Rohrbach - Im Hexenhammer wird 1486 vom Pfälzer Punker von Rohrbach als Schütze geschrieben. * 6. Henning Wulf - Eine holsteinischer Sage erzählt im 16. Jhd. von Henning Wulf im Motiv vom Apfelschuss. Johann Georg Theodor Grässe: Sagenbuch des Preußischen Staates 1–2: Henning Wulf, Band 2, Glogau 1868/71, S. 1029-1030. * 7. William of Cloudesly - In einer englischen Wildererballade von 1536 um Adam Bell, Clym of the Clough und Wyllyam of Cloudeslee (William of Cloudesly) sagt letzterer dem König, dass er einen Apfel vom Kopf seines 7-jährigen Sohnes schießen wird. Child Ballads Nr. 116: Adam Bell, Clim of the Clough and William of Cloudesly (Child ballad database) * 8. Egil der Meisterschütze - In einigen Versionen der germanischen Heldensage um Wieland den Schmied (Völundlied) wurde dieser von Egil, einem seiner Brüder unterstützt, einem berühmten Bogenschützen und Jäger. Um ihn zu testen, ließ ihn König Nidung einen Apfel vom Kopf seines Sohnes schießen. thumb|250px|[[Runenkästchen von Auzon, Deckel: Egil der Meisterschütze (Ægili) bei der Hausverteidigung]] Von den mind. acht überlieferten Trägern des Apfelschuss-Motives ist Egil der Meisterschütze der einzige altbeglaubigte Name. Es fragt sich, ob auch der Apfelschuß seit Alters her von ihm erzählt wurde oder erst im 12. bis 13. Jhd. auf ihn übertragen wurde. Dürfte man Egilis Hausverteidigung (s. Runenkästchen von Auzon) in der Ballade von William of Cloudesly (7.) wiederfinden (Str. 20-37), so spricht dies dafür, dass die beiden dort von William, anderwärts von Egil berichteten Handlungen von jeher einen einzigen Helden hatten: Egil den Meisterschützen. Allerdings bleibt die Identität der beiden Auftritte bestreitbar. Ihrer Art nach kann die Apfelschußdichtung durchaus dem nordischen Heroenstil entstammen. Sie gestaltet ein Problem aus dem Dienstmannenleben: wie zieht sich das Ehrgefühl eines Kriegers aus der Sache, wenn die Laune des Druhtinaz (druhtin) dieses Außerordentliche von ihm verlangt? Antwort: Er folgt, aber er sieht die Rache vor, und er hat den Mannesmut, dies dem Fürsten ins Gesicht zu sagen. Eine Fehde zwischen Schützen und Herrn, eine Bestrafung des Trutzwortes und die nachmalige Erschießung des Fürsten, dies sind Zutaten einzelner Texte in Angleichung an neue Zusammenhänge. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. I, S. 498. Art. Egil der Meisterschütze Zankapfel Aus der griechischen Mythologie wird die Bedeutung des Apfels als Zankapfel überliefert. Dort wurde Eris, die Göttin des Streits und der Zwietracht, als einzige Gottheit des Olymp nicht zur Hochzeit von Peleus und Thetis eingeladen. So warf sie einen Goldenen Apfel mit der Aufschrift „der Schönsten” unter die Göttinnen, und rief damit Zank und Streit hervor. Paris, ein trojanischer Königssohn, sollte daraufhin die Entscheidung fällen und wählte die Liebesgöttin Aphrodite zur Schönsten, was dann zum Trojanischen Krieg führte. Im diesem stand Hera auf der Seite der Griechen, da Paris nicht ihr, sondern Aphrodite den Goldenen Apfel der Eris zuerkannte. Praktische Nutzung Äpfel waren und sind nicht nur als Nahrungsmittel begehrt, sondern obendrein auch gesund. Bereits die Kelten und Germanen verarbeiteten die Früchte des einheimischen Apfelbaumes. Sie verkochten das Obst zu Mus und gewannen Most daraus. Den Saft vergor man zusammen mit Honig zu Met. Anbau * Hauptartikel: Obstbau, Gartenbau Äpfel und Apfelbäume werden ziemlich häufig in der altnordischen Literatur genannt, sowohl in Gesetzen wie in Sagas und in alten Liedern und Mythen, die bis in die heidnische Zeit zurückgehen. Trotzdem scheint ein wesentlicher Anbau derselben nicht früher als im 12. Jh. stattgefunden zu haben, und in Norwegen vielleicht nicht früher als um die Mitte des 13. Jahrhunderts. Apfelgärten werden hier auch erst am Schluss des 13. und Anfang des 14. Jhs. erwähnt. In Dänemark scheinen Apfelgärten allerdings im 13. Jh. bereits recht allgemein gewesen zu sein. Wenn in der älteren Zeit von Äpfeln die Rede ist, so sind hiermit meist die wildwachsenden Waldäpfel gemeint, die man damals, wie es noch bis ins 19. Jh. hinein in einzelnen Gegenden Norwegens der Fall war, im Herbst zu sammeln pflegte und den Winter über aufbewahrte, um davon zu essen. Dass man in der heidnischen Zeit, als essbare Baumfrüchte außerordentlich selten waren, wildwachsende Waldäpfel gesammelt, gespeist und sie sehr hochgeschätzt hat, ist etwas, was man leicht begreifen kann. Das geht auch aus einer Bestimmung in einem der ältesten norwegischen Gesetze (dem Frostuthingsgesetz) hervor und aus der Erzählung von Loki, der Idun mit ihren wunderbaren Äpfeln aus Asgard lockte, damit sie diese mit denen vergleichen sollte, die er angeblich in einem nahegelegenen Walde gefunden hatte. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 122 (Art. Gartenbau, § 38) Apfel als Heilpflanze Als Heilpflanze tauchte der Apfel bereits in einer alten babylonischen Schrift aus dem 8. Jh. v.Chr. auf, die die Pflanzen des Heilkräutergartens von König Mardukapaliddina aufzählt. Der griechische Arzt Anthimus schrieb um 500 in seinem Werk "De observatione ciborum" über den Äpfel: „Am Baum voll ausgereifte süße Äpfel sind gut und bekömmlich. Saure dagegen sind nicht zuträglich. Süße aber bekommen Gesunden und Kranken.“ Epistula Anthimi ad Theodoricum regem (Fol. 72r-74v) im Lorscher Arzneibuch (Msc.Med.1). Digitalisat der Staatsbibliothek Bamberg (Kaiser-Heinrich-Bibliothek). Medicus Anthimus. Lorsch, Anfang 9. Jahrhundert. Transkription und deutsche Übersetzung von Ulrich Stoll. Stuttgart : Steiner 1992 Auch die Mittelalterliche Medizin schrieb dem Apfel allerlei heilkräftige Wirkungen zu. So haben Äpfel eine anregende Wirkung auf die Darmtätigkeit, wenn man sie auf dem Grill oder im Backofen zubereitet. Apfelkuren aus frisch geriebenen Äpfeln empfahl man bei Durchfall. Vieles liegt jedoch noch im Dunkeln, wie, wann und welche Teile der Apfelpflanze genutzt wurden. * Tip für Nieren- u. Blasentee: Apfelschalen bei 50°C trocknen und im Glas aufbewahren. 2 Teelöffel pro Tasse Tee. Quellen * Ansha - Die magische Welt der Kelten, Ludwig, 1900. * Hoops, Johannes: Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. III, S. 354 ff. * Hoops, Johannes: Waldbäume und Kulturpflanzen im germanischen Altertum (Internet Archive). Straßburg 1905. S. 477 ff. * Wikipedia: Kulturapfel Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Baum